campjupiterrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Alice White
Category:Archived Claim Name: Alice White God Parent: Moneta Cohort: 1st Cohort, 4th Cohort, 3rd Cohort Personality: She's a bit air-headed, hard to focus on something other than reading and hardly ever listens to what people are saying. She likes to read anything, from poems to romances, to comics, to mangas, to plays, to songs, anything written she reads. She likes to study new languages and has a knack for it that her father always thought it was a blessing. When she focuses on something for more than five minutes she can become a powerful opponent, but the actual trick is making her pay attention. History: Charles White was a true british gentleman, a rarity nowadays specially in a small town in Oklahoma. He had moved there when he was 20 in love with a woman he met once in London. She told him she lived there and that he should visit her in Tulsa. After some months in the hotel near her house, she invited him to live with her. After some time, she told him she was pregnant. He was so happy and when a baby girl was born he was enchanted. But Miranda (the woman he was with) was growing more distant every day. When he confronted her, she told him she had to leave soon. She asked him to stay with Alice in Oklahoma for her sake, so she could protect her child and Charles. He agreed and asked why she had to leave. She then told him she was a goddess, Moneta. After she left, Charles did his best to raise Alice himself. He became a teacher in the University of Tulsa and home schooled Alice. When he took her to the park to play with the other kids, he noticed she never stayed with them, instead she looked for a big tree and started reading underneath it. Thinking it was his fault that she couldn't relate to people well, he enrolled her in a private school near their house. Alice still didn't talk to other kids and started taking classes of every language subject there was on the school. She excelled on all of them, making her father really happy and proud when she aced most of her Latin tests. She was bullied at her school for being so smart, but being so air-headed she didn't even notice it. She always just kept her nose in a book and tuned off the rest of the world. When she was fifteen, her father asked the school to let her make a short vacation to England with him as a birthday present. He took her in a tour of the country and when they stopped in Liverpool she found a weird man on the subway. He was really tall and used a hat to cover his eyes. Alice thought for a second it was only one eye, but shrugged it off and went back to her La La Land. Back in America, her school took her on a trip to Sonoma Valley. Alice found the Wolf House after going looking for a tree to read under. Lupa made her train with her, but was getting frustrated at her lack of attention. Lupa shredded all her books, making Alice go really mad and attacking Lupa and her wolves. After a rather bloody fight with a few of the wolves with grave injuries, Alice fell unconscious. When she woke up, she was alone in a trailer park near Los Angeles. She saw a note near her saying "Your training is complete. Look for Camp Jupiter now. If you find it, you passed and you can join the legion." The signature was a paw mark and she knew it was Lupa who had left this here. She sighed and asked for one of the people in the trailers for some food. After that, she left to look for Camp. She fought some monsters in the way but since she didn't have any books or anything else to read she killed them quickly after having trained with Lupa. The only fight that took a bit too much of her was against the cyclops she thought she saw on Liverpool. He was a tough fighter and the short sword she had gotten from Lupa was lost after her last battle. After kicking him in the groin and hitting his head with a pipe she found near the alley they were fighting, he turned into dust. Alice spend at least 3 weeks looking for Camp in California until she got to San Francisco. There, she saw some weird kids in purple shirts and armor and she took a wild guess and went to ask them if that was Camp. When they said yes, she collapsed from fatigue after all that time fighting, barely sleeping and most of all, not reading. When she woke up again, she found herself in the Infirmary and some demigod told her what had happened and how her blood pressure had suddenly fallen. She barely heard what he said but when he told her the praetor needed to talk to her, she got up as if nothing happened and went to talk to him. After that, she got accepted and talked to the Augur, now being in Probatio. Don't be fooled by my Dollface 17:56, March 27, 2012 (UTC)